Commercially-known tie hangers are evidenced by the showings of FIGS. 1 and 2. Referring to FIG. 1, hanger 10 comprises a plastic body having a hook portion 12a and a main body portion 12b integrally-formed with the hook portion and depending therefrom. Main body portion defines first and second slots 14 and 16, a central deflectable part 18 bounding slots 14 and 16, respectively below and above the same, and a lower deflectable part 20, downwardly bounding slot 16. Deflectable parts 18 and 20 have respective retention courses 18a and 20a, which serve to retain ties resident in slots 14 and 16, the slots being open at their leftward extents. In use of the FIG. 1 hanger, parts 18 and 20 are mutually deflected out of the plane of main body portion 12b and a fold of the tie is applied about part 18 with the parts then self-biasingly returning to the plane of main body portion 12b with the tie depending from the hanger.
Hanger 22 of FIG. 2 has hook portion 24 and main body portion 26 dependent therefrom. Here, main body portion 26 has a single deflectable part 28 with retention course 28a.
Applicants herein see a disadvantage common to both of the prior art hangers shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, namely, that the deflectable part or parts in each thereof are almost coextensive laterally with the main body portions thereof, giving rise to the need for assembly forces displacing the full extent of the deflectable part out of the plane of the main body portions.
Applicants note that there are known garment hanger arrangements in which the noted disadvantage of the embodiments of FIGS. 1 and 2 is seemingly overcome, i.e., wherein plural deflectable parts, each of less than half of the lateral extent of the main body portion, are disposed in centrally spaced manner along a central axis of the hanger. However, such arrangement is seen as disadvantageously permitting loss of hanging, i.e., wherein the garment escapes from hung relation by passing through the space between the mutually deflectable and spaced parts.